1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus and method to hang a string of decorative lights, and more particularly pertains to a new mounting assembly and method to hang strings of Christmas lights in various arrangements to the surface of a smooth surface without penetrating that surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of systems to support strings of Christmas lights is well known in the prior art. There are various types of apparatus used to support a string of Christmas lights. The following are examples of these devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,646, issued to L'Heureaux on Sep. 27, 1988, reveals a rigid modular system which supports a string of lights but does not permit the versatility of placing each light in various locations with discrete mounting assemblies. This system also does not teach releasibly, noninvasively securing a string of lights to a smooth surface without penetrating that surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,863 issued to Premetz on Dec. 5, 1978, discloses a string of decorative lights which are hung to a facer board permitting the lights to be placed in view when desired and removed from view when not. This system does not teach to releasibly, noninvasively secure lights to a smooth surface without penetrating that surface or secure lights in various locations with discrete mounting assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,757 issued Sep. 12, 1939, shows a bracket having multiple sockets to hold decorative lights in which the bracket can be secured to a smooth surface by means of a suction cup. This bracket is rigid and does not teach to releasibly secure individual lights of a string of decorative lights in various locations with discrete mounting assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,818, issued to Campbell on Sep. 27, 1966, teaches a modular adjustable frame having straight segments to support and display a string of lights. This system does not teach to releasibly secure lights in various locations with discrete mounting assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,014 issued to VanEss on Jan. 6, 1981, reveals a system for mounting decorative lights by trapping the light socket between a flexible tape and bracket on two flexible pieces of tape. This does not teach to locate the lights in various locations with discrete mounting assemblies to releasibly secure the lights to a smooth surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,121 issued to Comito on Jan. 3, 1989, shows a modular system for supporting a string of decorative lights. This modular system does not teach to releasibly secure the lights in various locations with discrete mounting assemblies or to releasibly, noninvasively secure the lights to a smooth surface without penetrating the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,749 issued to Felski on Sep. 6, 1988, discloses a modular system to support a string of decorative lights which can be bendable but it does not teach to releasibly, noninvasively support the lights to a smooth surface without penetrating the surface nor provide for locating the lights in various locations with discrete mounting assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,720 issued to Solow on Aug. 2, 1988, shows a thin and flexible tape which contains imbedded lights. This device does not teach to locate the lights in various locations with discrete mounting assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,219 issued to Mayse on Dec. 22, 1987, reveals a set of brackets mounted into a surface which carry a string of decorative lights. This does not teach locating the lights in various locations with discrete mounting assemblies or to releasibly, noninvasively mount the lights to a smooth surface without penetrating the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,126 issued to Van Sickler on Jul. 7, 1987, shows a decorative light socket which has a clip to mount the lights of a string of lights to a branch. This device does not teach to releasibly, noninvasively mounting the lights to a smooth surface without penetrating the surface or locating them in various locations with discrete mounting assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,422 issued to Van Ess on Jun. 15, 1982, discloses light mounting tapes which are elastic and can be stretched to trap the lights of a string of decorative lights. This device does not teach releasibly and noninvasively mounting the lights to a smooth surface without penetrating the surface or to locate the lights in various locations with discrete mounting assemblies.